1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of encoding and decoding an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses transform an audio signal from the time domain by using a predetermined method and encode the audio signal of the transformed domain by using another predetermined method. For example, conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses extract a predetermined parameter from the audio signal of the transformed domain, and quantize the audio signal in the transformed domain. Conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses include a plurality of tools having different functions. The plurality of tools processes audio signals of different domains.
However, conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses transform an input audio signal from a domain by using a plurality of methods irrespective of the domain of the input audio signal processed by each tool. For example, conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses in parallel transform the input audio signal from the time domain to a frequency domain and to a time/frequency domain. Therefore, conventional audio signal encoding apparatuses need much calculation in order to transform the input audio signal from the domain, which increases an encoding delay as a whole and reduces encoding efficiency.